Talk:Welcome to My LEGO Network Wiki!
Well, uh... This is started I guess, I'll be using this to discuss new features I find that might be good to put up, and you guys can ask questions about stuff on here... Nothing much else I can put in here... T_T' News the news thing on the main page sucks. here is some news to help you out. LEGO Insider BadgeAward to those who traveled to Billund, Denmark to see the LEGO Company in person! Theis isn't in the Official Badge List, but Vakamavahi has one of them! http://www.mlntips.com/Badges4.aspx P.S. Hey Omega! I didn't know you worked here! BS01 forever! -thoron/mtmerrick 23:14, 14 December 2008 (UTC)~ Page ad's click on steveduck2345s page!!! it rules!! 98.26.124.177 18:22, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Click on wills795's page to enter a new worldWills795 10:32, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Please keep page ads to a minimum, and please remember to sign your comments. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 16:18, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Well It Is The Page Ads Section Duhh Click On My Golem!!! User:Spitfire Ruby Reaper Out :Yes, but it wasn't one of the admins who created the section. Also, I'm one of the admins here... Just telling you guys ;) --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 17:13, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Umm - I Just Went Through A Packet Of Breathmints - Minty Fresh - Yum Yum Ah Ha - So Its You Pip Popping Punks Whos Preventing The Purity Of Social Gaming Pip Pop Popping Poppers - Ha ha - Alliteration Rules - Hahahaha - Wait - Those Were Caffine Pills??? If Symptoms Continue - Please Call Your Doctor.... Caffenated User:Spitfire Ruby Reaper Sorry For Being So Harsh :( User:Spitfire Ruby Reaper :::It's ok. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 12:07, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Has Anyone Noticed That The Glitch For The Over 15 Orange Bricks Harvst Limit For The Gated Garden Module Has Dissapered!! Its Really Dragging Me DOWN! User:Spitfire Ruby Reaper Out Hey Yall. Let Me IntroDuce You To A Friend. (\__/) (+'.'+) This is Bunny. Copy and paste bunny (")_(") into your profile. Help him gain world domination. OBEY THE BUNNY! Main Page Design If you want a better main page design, you can use mine here. ~Li :We'll have to fix up a few of the parts of it, but it does look good, I say we use it :) Also, has anyone else noticed most of the members joining here are from BZP or BS01? XD --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 17:45, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Someone's sandboxing the main page... I just noticed, some user identified by IP put in what appears to be a test. I didn't treat it as vandalism—you should always greet users who sandbox non-sandbox pages—but instead told him/her to go to the sandbox for test edits. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 00:30, 10 December 2008 (UTC) A Networker: I was reading the "history" of the networkers in this page but i didn't see anything about "EL ECTRIC (rank 6)" ectric.aspx Sorry! sorry is: http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Publicview/el%20ectric.aspx :No offense, but I don't get what you're saying. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:12, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Favicon I uploaded a file at Image:Favicon.ico. It's just a sized-down Echo. It's makeshift, but it's something to replace the yellow W. ;) [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:11, 17 December 2008 (UTC)